The present invention relates generally to fly height control for a data head relative to a disc or read-write surface, and more particularly but not by limitation to an adjustable head stack or arm for fly height control.
Data storage devices store digital information on a disc or read-write surface. Heads are supported relative to the disc or read-write surface to read data from or write data to the disc. Heads include transducer elements, such as inductive, magnetoresistive and magneto-optical transducer elements, which are carried on an air bearing slider. The slider is coupled to a suspension assembly which supplies a load force to the slider at a load point.
For operation, rotation of the disc creates an air flow along the air bearing of the slider to create a hydrodynamic lifting force. The hydrodynamic lifting force is countered by the load force supplied by the suspension assembly so that the slider or head flies above the disc surface at a fly height defined in part by the hydrodynamic lifting force of the air bearing and the load force supplied by the suspension assembly.
Manufacturing tolerances and variations can introduce variations in the dynamic parameters of the disc drive or in particular, fly height parameters of the head. Variations in fly height parameters can affect read/write resolution and clarity thus affecting operation of the disc drive. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.
The present invention generally relates to an adjustable interface for fly height control. In particular, the present invention generally relates to an adjustable actuator arm height or elevation relative to the disc surface. The height elevation of the actuator arm is adjustable relative to the disc surface to provide adjustable fly height control. The height elevation of the actuator arm is adjusted based upon read-back data from the head to provide desired fly height control. Other features and benefits that characterize embodiments of the present invention will be apparent upon reading the following detailed description and review of the associated drawings.